


陪老师加班

by baroque_todd



Series: 帝二世 [4]
Category: Fate Grand Order
Genre: F/F, 一点思路和大家分享
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baroque_todd/pseuds/baroque_todd
Summary: 和艾尔梅洛二世一起挑灯夜战





	陪老师加班

warning：车震 双性 3p

车门拉开，亚历山大挤进来。  
“好啦，老师累坏了吧，”他说：“现在回公寓吗？”  
埃尔梅罗二世给操的头昏脑涨，靠在另一侧车窗上喘个不停，他抬抬眼皮，发出了短促的鼻音，大概是同意了。之前的精液和唾液沾的到处都是，人平时常穿的那件西装算是彻底报废，西裤也不能要了，只有条纹马甲还尚能抢救，被学生扔到了副驾座位上。  
而他本人则几乎赤裸，脖颈到胸膛上布满吻痕指印，两条腿上全是精渍，若没有伊斯坎达尔的披风罩着，可能连办公室都走不出来。  
披风的主人从后视镜望着他们，忍不住笑了一声。  
“别欺负他了。”  
男人发动了车子，专心致志从临时停靠的地方倒出来。亚历山大本来意犹未尽打量着那边蜷成一团的老师，听见这话，也跟着笑。  
“假如刚才没有趁火打劫，你这话倒还有点可信度。”  
学生小奶狗似的顺着后座蹭到老师身边，用鼻尖碰了碰老师耳垂，埃尔梅罗二世呻吟着想要躲开，很快被亚历山大卡住下颌亲吻，少年人舔他耳廓，将整个耳垂都含进嘴里吮吸。车窗玻璃镀膜，将车内的景色全部遮挡住，学生更肆无忌惮起来，将人肩上披的那条披风也褪下去了。  
他捏着埃尔梅罗二世一边乳头，空余的那只手顺着老师小腹滑下去，摸到了前面的肉穴。离开办公室的时候伊斯坎达尔塞进去的跳蛋还在震，刚刚分泌出的淫水打湿少年修长手指。亚历山大摸索了一阵，把指头从两瓣阴唇中间挤进去，掐住了肿胀凸起的阴蒂。  
“呃——”  
男人哭叫起来，女穴却更饥渴的一张一合，学生揉搓手中肉粒，向下用力压按，就欺负得老师像是触电似哆嗦，半透明的情液涌出穴口，浇在少年手心。  
“唔，老师还很精神啊。”  
亚历山大随手把体液蹭在埃尔梅罗二世腿根，男人已经彻底软倒在学生怀里，半是快活半是难受地发出轻哼。他浑身狼藉，乳头被捏的发肿，女穴里跳蛋的电线挂下来，遥控器被胶布贴在大腿内侧。被玩了整个下午，人前后两个洞都泥泞不堪，亚历山大好像也察觉出了不妙。  
“水怎么这么多，座垫是皮具，弄坏了可不好……我给您堵上。”  
“呃……啊……不要！”  
埃尔梅罗二世预感不妙，呻吟着要拒绝，可学生不为所动，停下上下其手的动作，掐住人腰侧把他抱了起来。马其顿小王子臂力过人，提着一只猫似的把老师泛着水光的后穴对准了阴茎，用力按下去。  
“……呜！”  
后穴被用过两次，这时候还合不拢，少年浑圆粗壮的龟头挤进来，被肉壁吮着吞地更深了。他的阴茎又热又烫，把濒临崩溃的埃尔梅罗二世操的连脚趾都蜷成了一团。车身在道路上颠簸着，那根粗长肉柱也就顺着起伏的节奏一点点嵌进了已经被完全操熟的身体。  
时钟塔的君主睁大了眼睛，他徒劳地张阖唇齿，发出短促的抽泣，女穴里跳蛋正压在敏感带上研磨，淫水一股一股喷溅出来，后穴又被堵地满满当当的，前后都酥麻酸软，大腿内侧肌肉不受控制抽动着，好像不堪负荷这样强度的快感。  
他从后视镜里看见伊斯坎达尔的脸，男人看过来，又将含笑的目光收走了。  
“……唔……rider……啊！呃——！”  
亚历山大发狠向上挺送腰肢，那根阴茎用力操干进来，害的埃尔梅罗二世只能嘶哑着嗓子喊出声，含糊地喊着伊斯坎达尔，却惹恼了少年征服王。  
“老师好不专心，坐在学生的鸡巴上面，还要喊别人的名字。”  
污言秽语灌进脑海，后穴被抽插，亚历山大粗暴用力地把手指插进他前面喷水的女穴，毫无章法的捣弄着，跳蛋被摁进更深的地方，疼的埃尔梅罗二世忍不住掉眼泪。  
这段路崎岖地惊人，车轮碾过碎石，颠簸个不停。成年人双腿离地，完全被抱在学生怀里，浑身唯一着力点就是吞吐着阴茎的肉穴。他在亚历山大的肉棒上挨操，凌乱的长发也跟着晃个不停，微凸出的乳肉摇摆着，放浪地叫人不忍看。受外力作用，那根阴茎深深浅浅地胡乱顶弄，几次擦过敏感带，刮蹭地埃尔梅罗二世也无法忍耐地饥渴起来，只想再吮紧些，让龟头狠狠干到发痒的穴心。  
“唔，呃——亚历山大……哈，呃——”  
他主动扭摆腰肢，想要迎合学生的动作，女穴里淌出的水都流到了少年腿上，把他的牛仔裤也打湿了，留下一块难以言说的水渍。  
亚历山大摇头，把手指从老师穴里抽出来，改去揉捏情人柔软白皙的腿根，留下发红的指印。  
“老师太差劲了，”  
他指责似的开口，手里动作愈发用力，一路揉到两人身体连接的部位，揉搓按压被撑地连褶皱都抚平了的穴口，顺着边缘将食指也慢慢送了进去，慢慢旋转着抠挖。  
“现在先不追究了……但到公寓以后，记得把搞脏的地方全都舔干净。”


End file.
